Praimfaya
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Bellamy está esperando a Clarke con los demás en la nave para despegar, cuando se da un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y se desmaya sin saber qué pasa después. Regalo de cumpleaños para Selenya Black.


**N/A: **¡_Muchas felicidades **SEL**_! Espero que hoy te lo hayas pasado muy bien y disfrutaras. Como te prometí en la postal que te mandé, aquí tienes tu pequeño regalito, sé que llega con casi un año de retraso, pero que sepas que no me había olvidado y hoy me pareció un buen día para dártelo (¡aún me quedan un par de minutos!).

**Mira querida Sel, huelga decir que te dedico este fic :) **(_estás acumulando dedicatorias, eh e.e_)

**Disclaimer: **Aún sigo buscando un disclaimer divertido y original que diga que esto es de CW.

* * *

El corazón le bombea con tanta fuerza que cree que en cualquier momento le hará un agujero en el pecho. La habitación está vacía, Raven sigue aporreando las teclas como una loca. Mira hacia atrás y Monty y Harper le devuelven la mirada, la misma que él debe tener en ese momento, miedo, angustia, se les ha formado un nudo en el estómago por lo que saben que tienen que hacer pero no pueden. Murphy está blanca y no deja de mirar a todos sin decir palabra. Emori y Echo están asustadas, aunque él que es por una mezcla de la posible proximidad de la muerte y de estar en la nave.

Pero la que no está es Clarke, Bellamy vuelve a mirar por la puerta, los segundos pasan y ella sigue sin aparecer. El Praimfaya está a punto de llegar y ella aún no ha aparecido. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo que Clarke haría si estuviera en su situación, cerrar la compuerta e irse. Sobrevivir. Para poder vivir dentro de unos años. Abandonarla. Matarla.

«_Tienes dejar de usar esto y empezar a usar más esto_»

Las palabras de Clarke hace no mucho, aunque a él se le antojan muy lejanas ahora mismo resuenan en su cabeza. Tiene que dejar de llevarse por las emociones y empezar a pensar racionalmente para que todos puedan sobrevivir. Por mucho que eso signifique abandonar a Clarke, sabe que ella se enfadaría mucho si no despegan por esperarla a ella y todos mueren. Respira hondo cerrando los ojos y suelta el aire, cuando los abra si Clarke no está, se irán. Aguanta unos segundos más de lo con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar unos pasos apresurados, pero con tanto ruido alrededor no los escucharía, cuando abre los ojos Clarke sigue sin aparecer.

–Nos vamos.

Raven deja de aporrear las teclas, Murphy alza las cejas con sorpresa, Monty susurra algo que él no llega a escuchar y Harper deja de respirar de forma abrupta. Pero es Echo la que hace la pregunta:

–¿Estás seguro?

–Es lo que Clarke querría que hiciéramos–se gira para mirar a sus amigos, y en ellos puede ver el mismo dolor que él está sintiendo, pero también ve la determinación en sus ojos. Sí, es lo que Clarke hubiera hecho.–Nos vamos.

Un golpe tremendo resuena en la sala y todos se ponen en alerta, tienen que irse o no sobrevivirán, Ballemy va a cerrar la compuerta cuando lo oye. Un grito de alivio, se asoma pensando que es una alucinación, pero ahí está Clarke. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos. Bellamy va a salir a por ella cuando una explosión hace que parte del laboratorio salga volando por los aires, justo donde está Clarke, pero la onda expansiva es tan fuerte que hace que Bellamy vaya hacia atrás y se choque contra algo duro, después todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Lo primero que siente es un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero se alegra, si le duele la cabeza es que está vivo ¿no? Intenta hacer memoria de lo último que recuerda, estaban en la nave, Clarke había conseguido volver, había una explosión a su lado.

–¡Clarke!–exclama incorporándose de golpe, tiene la visión borrosa y la cabeza le da vueltas, cree que va a caerse de nuevo cuando una mano le sujeta el brazo con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo Bellamy. Estoy aquí pero por favor, vuelve a tumbarte.

Hace caso de la voz, cierra los ojos y nota un paño húmedo en la frente. Le sigue doliendo la cabeza, pero el mareo a pasado así que abre los ojos. Está en una sala bastante oscura con una única luz a su lado que ilumina más bien poco y la persona que le está pasando el paño por la frente no es otra que Clarke.

–¿Clarke? ¿Estás viva?–ella asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa.–Pero la explosión…

–Murphy y Harper salieron a por mí y me metieron dentro de la nave, tú te diste un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste.

–Entonces…¿lo hemos conseguido? ¿Estamos en el Arca?

–Sí, aunque por poco no lo contamos, fueron unos minutos muy estresantes hasta que nos llegó el oxígeno.

–¿Los demás están bien?–Clarke asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe.–Lo siento.–Clarke le mira sin comprender.–Me dijiste que usara más el cerebro pero al final no pude evitar esperar al último segundo. Casi morimos sin despegar por mi culpa, pero no quería irme sin ti.

–Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

Se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Pasados unos segundos Bellamy cae en la cuenta de que están solos.

–¿Y los demás?

–Buscando comida, agua y cosas que podamos utilizar por ahora. Una vez que nos hayamos organizado buscaremos la forma de bajar de nuevo. No, no te levantes. Quito Bellamy, necesitas descansar, te has dado un buen golpe.

Clarke se levanta para intentar parar a Bellamy pero éste se levanta igualmente.

–Quiero ayudar.

–Lo harás, pero por ahora necesitas descansar. No sé dónde hay pastillas, ni si hay un equipo médico decente así que no me voy a arriesgar a que tengas una contusión de las fuertes. Siéntate y no te muevas hasta que encuentre algo con lo que poder examinarte.

Bellamy se ríe, pero no se tumba. Se apoya en lo que él pensaba que era una cama pero que en realidad es una mesa. Mira a su alrededor, aunque está bastante oscuro hay una luz desde las ventanas que ilumina la estancia.

–¿El sol?–pregunta y señala con el pulgar hacia la ventana cuando Clarke le mira interrogante. Ella niega con la cabeza y su mirada se ensombrece, entonces Bellamy lo entiende.

Esta vez Clarke no hace amago de detenerle, pasa un brazo por su cintura cuando ve cuáles son sus intenciones, él pasa su brazo por sus hombros. Ambos caminan en silencio hacia la ventana. Bajo ellos está la Tierra, y la luz que Bellamy ha confundido con el sol es el Praimfaya. Clarke tiembla ligeramente bajo su hombro y Bellamy la acerca más a él.

–Estarán bien–dice, aunque no sabe si para animarla a ella o así mismo. O si es la constatación de un hecho, porque no quiere que ellos sean los únicos supervivientes. Clarke asiente y apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

Todos juntos conseguirán bajar a la Tierra de nuevo y reunirse con los demás. La cabeza le empieza a doler con más fuerza, se dobla en dos cuando se lleva una mano a la frente por el dolor, éste se intensifica inexplicablemente y siente cómo se golpea contra el suelo.

Cuando abre los ojos está en una cama, sudando, mira a su alrededor e intenta recordar porqué le duele tanto la cabeza. Esa mañana se ha levantado y ha entrenado con Echo y al parecer le ha vuelto a vencer, se palpa la cabeza y nota un pequeño bulto. Genial, un chichón. Sale de la cama y recorre los pasillos hasta el puesto de mando, donde no le sorprende encontrarse a Raven trabajando.

–¿Tú no descansas nunca?–pregunta a modo de saludo. Raven levanta la cabeza al escucharle y vuelve al trabajo. Bellamy abre una caja que hace las veces de botiquín de enfermería y coge una pastilla.–Ya solo quedan siete.

–No te preocupes, ya le hemos dicho a Echo que no te pegue tan fuerte la próxima vez. No ha habido manera de despertarte.

Bellamy se toma la pastilla y camina hasta la ventana. En la Tierra el paisaje empieza a ser menos rojo, aunque las nubes todavía no se han despejado del toco, por lo poco que se puede entrever el Praimfaya ha sido peor de lo que pensaban. Aunque solo han pasado 10 meses, a Bellamy se le han hecho eternos. Sobre todo porque las decisiones racionales se le dan mucho mejor a ella. A Clarke. Ella es…era una persona que sabe…que sabía cuando dejar sus sentimientos a un lado por el bien de los demás, aunque eso supusiera un golpe emocional muy duro para ella. y Bellamy está aprendiendo a hacer lo mismo, no obstante echa de menos las discusiones que tenían por ver cuál era la mejor forma de solucionar un problema. Funcionaban mucho mejor juntos. Pero ahora Clarke está muerta, lleva 10 meses muerta pero él sigue sin hacerse a la idea del todo, en parte porque no quiere. Porque le gusta soñar con escenas cotidianas en las que sale ella.

–Bellamy, ¿me puedes acercar la batería?–pregunta Raven alargando la mano sin mirarle y sujetando cables con la otra.

Bellamy se aleja de la ventana mientras anota mentalmente un día más. 305 días desde el Praimfaya.

* * *

Clarke está durmiendo cuando un gran ruido la despierta agitada. Como el de una nave espacial aterrizando, cuando ata cabos sale del Rober casi de un salto sin siquiera fijarse en si Maddy está despierta o dormida. Cuando sale ve que efectivamente hay una pequeña nave espacial haciendo los malabares necesarios para aterrizar. Pasados unos minutos lo hace y Clarke se acerca a la carrera. La compuerta se abren y Clarke puede escuchar los gritos de Raven desde dentro:

–¡Mierda de cacharro inútil! ¡Sabía que sólo nos iba a servir para bajar pero ya podría haber aguantado un poco más el ordenador!

Le siguen un murmurllo de voces que Clarke no distingue. Una mano se apoya y se da impulso, a la mano le sigue un cuerpo masculino. Va vestido con el traje espacial, tiene el pelo algo más largo pero sigue con esas pecas que le dan un aspecto más infantil, haciendo que parezca más joven de lo que en realidad es. Cuando la ve ella se detiene en seco y él baja de un salto, se quita el casco y avanza hacia ella.

–¡Clarke!–después de cinco años su voz le resulta extraña, pero a la vez conocida. Es como si la hubiera olvidado y volviera a recordarla. 5 años han sido demasiados.

–¡Bellamy!–Clarke corre, como aquella vez en la que se tiró a sus brazos y Octavia bromeó a su lado diciendo que no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Se estrechan con fuerza, luego Bellamy la coge por los hombros y empieza a sacudirla con fuerza.

–¡Clarke! ¡Clarke!

La sacude con tanta fuerza que Clarke se marea, la cabeza le da vueltas y todo se vuelve borroso. Durante unos segundos todo se vuelve negro, pero cuando los abre ve una cara con pecas mirándola desde arriba con preocupación. Maddy.

–Estabas gritando–la chica todavía le habla con algo de miedo aunque tiene gracia ya que no ha tenido reparo alguno en sacudirla con fuerza hasta arrancarla del sueño para despertarla.

–Perdona, ¿te he asustado?

–No–dice en voz baja y se tumba junto a ella. Se quedan en silencio, fuera está empezando a clarear, al cabo de unos minutos Maddy habla de nuevo.–Le has llamado otra vez en sueños. A Bellamy.

Clarke pasa una mano por el pelo de Maddy y aunque en un principio se tensa, no se aparta. Al cabo de unos segundos se acaba relajando y Clarke sonríe sin que la vea, la distancia entre ellas se acorta conforme pasa el tiempo. 305 días si no lleva mal la cuenta.

–Duerme un poco, todavía es pronto.

Clarke se levanta y sale del Rober con la radio. Se aleja unos pasos para no molestar a Maddy y porque no quiere que la escuche. Hoy no. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que Bellamy y los demás bajen y aunque ella intenta ser positiva, sabe que mientras cuente su sueño por radio la voz le flaqueará. Y es que les echa mucho de menos a todos. Se sienta en una roca y coge aire antes de hablar.

–¿Bellamy, estás ahí? Como siempre, si estás ahí yo no puedo escucharte. Han pasado 305 días desde el Praimfaya. Y aquí todo sigue igual, pero hoy he soñado contigo, bueno los demás también salían en el sueño aunque no les llegaba a ver. Raven se enfadaba porque el ordenador de la nave se moría nada más aterrizar. Y tú salías, estabas igual que hace 10 meses. No me acuerdo si a nuestro alrededor todo era verde o árido como ahora, pero espero que dentro de 4 años y 2 meses haya verde en alguna parte.

Suelta el botón y no escucha ninguna respuesta, como siempre. Apoya la cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas mientras intenta no llorar, lloró hace dos días así que esta semana no puede haber más lágrimas.

–No os culpo porque os fuerais, ¿lo sabes verdad? Quiero que lo sepas. No os culpo, pero hay días en los que me hubiera gustado que esperarais un poco más, sé que no habría llegado y que habríais muerto. Pero a veces imagino que todo fue bien ese día, que no tuve que escalar para colocar la antena y me fui con vosotros.

Hace una pausa y mira al Rober.

–No quiero que Maddy me oiga, ¿te he hablado de Maddy verdad? Hoy me ha sacudido tan fuerte cuando soñaba contigo, estaba tan dormida que en el sueño eras tú el que me sacudías. En fin, que no me gusta que Maddy escuche estas cosas, lo paso fatal cuando pienso en cómo estaría ella sola aquí, pero hay días en los que no quiero pensar de forma racional. Quiero dejar fluir mis emociones y soñar despierta con que llego a tiempo y nos vamos todos. Que conseguimos bajar y rescatamos a los que están en el búnker y que todo vuelve a ser como antes. Aunque sin pensar muy bien en ese "como antes" no hemos tenido una vida fácil, ni en el Arca y mucho menos desde que nos obligaron a venir aquí. Pero hemos tenido buenos momentos, nos daba tiempo a hacer pequeñas celebraciones entre una guerra y otra.

Sonríe recordando los buenos momentos.

–Perdona que hoy esté así de nostálgica. No sé qué me pasa. Espero que pases un buen día, saluda a los demás de mi parte. Cambio y corto.

* * *

Soy mala persona, lo sé. Pero no quería caer en el típico romance OOC y que saliera currrrrrsi a más no poder, así que para evitarlo he tirado un poco (bastante) hacia el drama. Espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo a Sel :)


End file.
